Vehicle toys are well known. Remotely controlled and, in particular, radio-controlled vehicles have come to constitute a significant specialty toy market.
Manufacturers in this market attempt to duplicate well known vehicles as well as the latest in automotive developments, including specialty entertainment vehicles, such as four wheel drive vehicles, race car vehicles, and military vehicles. In addition, manufacturers constantly seek new ways and features to add innovative action to such toys to make such vehicles more versatile and/or entertaining.
One significant problem with remote control vehicles, and indeed most powered toy vehicles, is they have a tendency to flip over when operating and/or maneuvering at high speed. The operator is often required to stop the motor and manually right the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle toy capable of high speed operation with the advantage that if it flips over, it can continue operate. In addition to providing uninterrupted operation, a sufficiently powered and properly designed toy vehicle would also be able to provide innovative tricks, such as quick flips and pirouettes.